Revealed Feelings
by Goddess01
Summary: Well Basically Sasuke learns of his feeling towards Kakashi. Rated teen for now but in later chapters it will be rated M. For those that doesn't know this is a yaoi. If you don't know what yaoi is it's gay pornography. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

"Chidori!" "Lightning Blade!" Yelled Kakashi and Sasuke in unison. Both of their attacks cancelled out each other. "Well… I guess that's it for today. You've made improvements, but you really have to focus your chakra, Sasuke." Kakashi said wiping the dirt off of his clothes. "Humph! Whatever." Sasuke said gruffly. "sigh Sasuke why must you act in such a rough manner? Why do you always act rude?" Asked Kakashi. Sasuke picked up his book bag and discarded Kunai. "Why must you teach me the same techniques I already Know Kakashi sensei?" Said Sasuke in the same 'I'm better than you' manner. "Well…. I want you to better perfect your old techniques before I teach you new ones." Kakashi answered in his usual tone. "Humph! If I wanted to practice the same techniques all day, I'll practice with Naruto." Naruto is the only one in their class that had to do the same techniques 100,000 times. "Well, I suppose you're right." Kakashi looked at the sky and noticed it was getting late. "It's getting late. We should start heading back" As Kakashi was walking he noticed a small rip in Sasuke's shirt and pants. "Your shirt and pants are ripped. Come to my house so I can sew them." Kakashi said grabbing Sasuke's hand before he could answer. Kakashi knew he was going to refuse his help so he took matters in his on hands **literally**. Sasuke blushed slightly as he felt the warmth of Kakashi's hand. His lower half reacted to this. 'What are these feelings' Sasuke thought. Finally they arrived at Kakashi's place. 'Humph! Who would've thought he could afford this place.' Sasuke smirked, as he looked around the huge house. "Disrobe please." Kakashi said looking down at the genin. "WHAT!" yelled Sasuke in horror. "I need you to disrobe so I can sew your clothes." Sasuke blushed and looked down at his hands. "Oh." Sasuke said quietly as he began to strip. Kakashi's eyes followed each movement Sasuke made. 'Wow… what a well defined body.' Kakashi thought. Kakashi was well aware of the attraction he felt for the Uchiha. Those feelings have been there for quite some time. " Sasuke… Has anyone ever told you that you have a amazing body?" Kakashi asked walking towards the genin. "WHAT!" Sasuke jumped back with his upper half exposed. He was shocked that Kakashi just said that. "I don't mean to alarm you but for sometime I've had my eyes on you." Kakashi said quickly grabbing Sasuke. "What are you doing Ka..! He was quickly silenced by a kiss.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing Ka

"What are you doing Ka!!" He was quickly silenced by a kiss. Sasuke was shocked by the kiss and his eyes went wide in horror, and his body stiffened. Kakashi felt this and wrapped his arms around his the genin before he could fall. At first Sasuke was shocked by the kiss but then he relaxed. Both of their lower half's grew erect. Kakashi realized that Sasuke had relaxed and licked his bottom lip asking for entrance. Sasuke complied and open his mouth. Tongue's tangled in a passionate dance; both of their bodies grew hot. "Mmm…" Suddenly they parted and Kakashi took Sasuke's clothes into the bedroom. After he was done he walked back out to his new lover. "I'll handle your clothes later. I'm more interested in you at the moment." Kakashi said seductively and Sasuke blushed and looked away. "Why are you doing this?" Sasuke asked with a trembling voice. "Because I love you Sasuke Uchiha." 'What are these emotions I'm feeling?' Sasuke thought. 'Is this…love?' "I…love you too, Kakashi sensei." Sasuke said blushing even more. Kakashi took this opportunity to catch his lips again. This time Sasuke gave in willingly without hesitation. Sasuke was in total bliss. He was being held by the one he loved. Mid-thought he realized they were now in Kakashi's bedroom. His bed was huge! And the room was decorated with pictures of all the late Hokage's and of Lady Tsunade. Kakashi stopped abruptly. Sasuke opened his eyes and whined with disappointment. Kakashi grinned and roughly pushed Sasuke unto the bed with a soft 'oomph'. Sasuke noticed that he became unbearably hard and took a pillow to cover his lower region. Kakashi snatched the pillow away and leaned down and licked his tongue from just below his naval to his chest. "Nnnn!" moaned Sasuke as Kakashi began to lick his nipples He licked and sucked one nipple while playing with the other one. And the he alternated. "Huff…Uhhhh!!" moaned Sasuke. Kakashi looked up at Sasuke and smiled. He had an intense look on his face. He grinned, and began kissing Sasuke lower. Sasuke squirmed and writhed on the bed. As Kakashi reached Sasuke's underwear he licked Sasuke's bulge and pulled Sasukes underwear down with his teeth. Sasuke gasped then moaned. "Did you like that?" Kakashi asked. "Huff….yes." Sasuke moaned out. Kakashi grasped Sasuke's member and slowly pumped it. "Ahhh…" Sasuke leaned his head back into the pillows moaning in pleasure. Kakashi leaned down and captured him in his mouth." Ahhhhh!!" Sasuke screamed. Kakashi worked his member miraculously. Kakashi moved from his length to his sac. Kakashi licked and sucked on it, humming, every few moments. Sasuke screamed because he was approaching his limit. Kakashi massaged his length, which was now leaking pre-cum and massage his sac with his mouth. "Kakashi!!Kakashi!! I can't take it anymore! I'm cumming!" with that said the Uchiha came hard and long in Kakashi's mouth.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi licked his lips and fingers and looked up at Sasuke. Sasuke's body was red and glistening with sweat. He was breathing hard and looking Kakashi in his eyes. "Are you alright Sasuke?" Kakashi asked. "Yes." Sasuke panted out softly. "Good, because I'm not finished yet." Kakashi bent over and opened his nightstand drawer. Sasuke followed his movements with his eyes, and saw something light red in a small bottle. Sasuke looked confused so Kakashi immediately knew he didn't know what it was. "This is strawberry flavored lube." Kakashi waved it in his face. "Oh" was all Sasuke could say followed by a blush. Kakashi opened it and poured some into his hands and rubbed it on Sasuke's limp member. Sasuke moaned with every stroke. Kakashi stroked him until Sasuke was erect again. "Ahhh…." Sasuke moaned in pleasure. Pre-cum started to appear on Sasuke's member and Kakashi bent down to lick his slit. "Oh!" When Kakashi got him completely erect again he stood up to take off his own clothing. Sasuke looked on with anticipation and gasped. Kakashi's member was fully erect and very large. "Kakashi sensei." Sasuke started. "Don't worry…. I'll be gentle." Sasuke nodded. Kakashi smiled and poured some more lube on his fingers. "This might hurt, but if you relax, not that bad." Kakashi said and added the finger in his aching hole. "Uhhhh…" Sasuke groaned in pain. "Shhh…It'll be alright just relax." Kakashi reassured Sasuke then he bent down to kiss him. Kakashi began moving his fingers in and out. "Uh! Uh!" Sasuke was now loosening up and started to moan in pleasure. Kakashi added a second then a third finger. Sasuke was now in total bliss. Just then Kakashi's thrust against Sasuke's prostate and he screamed loud with pleasure. Kakashi continued his assault faster and leaned down to suck his member again. Sasuke's hands immediately shot down to hold his Kakashi's head in place. He thrusted hard into his seme's throat and screamed loud. A mile of his member going down his throat, but Kakashi didn't seem to mind. Kakashi simply sucked deeper and with his free hand he played with Sasuke's nipples. "AHHH!! AHHH!! I'm cumming!" Sasuke screamed in pleasure at the top of his lungs. However, Kakashi stopped all movements and moved away from him. Sasuke was about to whine in disappointment until he felt something hard and long ram into him. "GAAAHHH!" cried Sasuke as Kakashi thrusted his long member into him. Kakashi lifted his legs over his shoulders and pounded into him roughly. However, it didn't hurt Sasuke at all, he just continued to scream. Sasuke reached up and placed his hands on Kakashi's stomach. It was so good it was almost painful. "Oooohhh!! Kakashi sensei!! I'm…I'm cumming." Sasuke screamed. Kakashi wrapped his hand around Sasuke and pumped it to his rhythm. "Let's cum together my love." Kakashi sped up his thrusts just as Sasuke exploded. Seconds later he exploded also, collapsing on the side of Sasuke. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke and licked his ears. "I love you." Kakashi whispered. 'These feelings I've always felt when I'm around Kakashi sensei was feelings of love.' Sasuke thought. "I love you too." And so the new lovers fell asleep

The end

Authors note that was my last chapter of Revealed Feelings. I hope you liked it because I did. This is dedicated to my friend Briana she's the one who came up with the pairing. My next story is Gravitation so review!


End file.
